Son of death, Lover of Ladies
by Rigbutter96
Summary: In this story, you will see a host of children fight demonic being while dealing with a very smooth ladies man who tries to teach them the meaning of teamwork. Oh, and Blackstar is beaten a lot.


**AN: Naruto x Soul Eater! Been excited about this one. In it, Naruto is the Kid's older bother, and has Juvia and Levy as his partner. She, Levy, and Blair are paired with him, and they have all sorts of adventures with Naruto as the teacher of the class. And for those of you who actually read this, yes Juvia and Levy are from Fairy Tail. Deal with it.**

**Naruto will be God-Like, on par with Lord Death. **

**Now, on with the show!**

-Chapter 1-

A new teacher was coming to DWMA, and he was apparently strong. Strong enough to make Sid afraid. Maka sat with her friends as they waited for the new teacher to come, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I hope our new teacher is a strong miester. It would be nice to learn some field secrets." Maka said.

Soul replied. "I just hope that he's cool. A cool teacher."

Blackstar yelled. "He can't possibly outshine me!"

Kid was being quiet, as were Liz and Patty. They seemed excited for the new teacher, as if they knew the person who would teach them. And they did. Though, they would never tell anyone. It was a secret the Lord Death had made them swear to not tell anyone. They had been happy with who it was going to be, having not seen the person in some time.

The door opened and Side entered, his face set in a smile. "Good morning class! We're getting a new teacher today, so be on your best behavior. He is a very well respected miester, having earned a special title from Lord Death himself. The Black Hand. Please welcome him and his partner."

Everyone looked at the door as a man and two women entered. The man was tall, standing at around 6'2", with black hair that had silver in it. He wore a blue trench coat with black pants and shirt with black boots. He had yellow eyes and had a small smile on his handsome face. He had a burnt orange sash wrapped around his chest like a bandolier and gloves with metal plates on them. Hanging off his arm were two very beautiful women.

The woman had blue hair that curled at the end, blue eyes that shined and had pale skin. She had a curvaceous figure accented by her clothes. She wore a blue jacket that ended at her mid thighs. She had blue and black striped stocking that ended at he upper thighs. She had knee high brown heeled boots. To finish it off, she had a blue beret on.

The other woman was petite, her blue hair held back by a golden ribbon. She had dark chocolate eyes that held mischief in them. She wore an orange dress that ended on a loose skirt at her knees. She had on a pair of dark brown boots that ended at her knees that had wedge heels. She had the mans left arm while the other woman had his right.

The man stepped forward and spoke, his voice laced with a steel resolve and authority. "My name is Naruto Shinigami. I am the highest ranked miester in the DWMA and I expect nothing short of your absolute best from all of you."

Kid stood and made his way to the new teacher, a smile on his face. Naruto saw him and they embraced each other in a hug. Kid spoke, his voice filled with happiness. "Brother, it's been too long."

Maka and the others, beside the Thompson sisters, were shocked that Kid had a brother, even more so that said brother would be their teacher. Naruto and Kid broke the embrace as the youngest of the two siblings sat down. The Older addressed the class. "For those of you who haven't figured it out, I am the eldest son of Lord death. I am his strongest miester and have over twelve years of experience. I am currently twenty-two, my two lovely companions Juvia and Levy are both twenty. I have many likes and not a lot of dislikes, but I will say one thing: if you bring me ramen, I will give you good grades. My hobbies include things such as calligraphy, painting, writing, cooking, gardening, and spending time with my lovely companions. My dreams for the future are to settle down and start a family."

He turned to the board and continued. "Now, let us begin. We will be heading outside to begin my course. As for my teaching methods, I have a very hands-on approach, so do not expect to be doing very much class work."

(Outside)

Naruto looked at all of the students, silently gauging their strength. Most of them were forgettable, weaklings meant to be cannon fodder. A few of do have what it takes to be miesters, but the others didn't. he turned to Juvia and she gave a happy nod as she stepped forward. "Alright everyone, we will be selecting a few students to see where they rank in class. These are rank and grade selection fights, and Naruto will be the examiner. He will use both Levy and I, so all you have to do is last the five minutes to pass the examination."

Without further adieu, she and Levy glowed before transforming. Juvia took on the appearance of a large scaled weapon that had a mouth with sharp looking teeth in his right hand. Levy took on the appearance of a giant brush in his left hand. Naruto held them with a light, yet iron grip. Looking over the crowd, he stopped on the three students he was most curious about. Time to see how his baby brother got along.

Pointing, he said. "Maka, Blackstar, and Kid along with Soul Eater Evans, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters. You shall be my opponents."

They all nodded, the weapons transforming and being gripped by their various miesters. Maka and Blackstar took a few steps forward while Kid hung back. They had read about him. They knew who he was. While they didn't know that he was Kid's older brother, they knew that he was THE most powerful miester in all of DWMA history. On par with Asura.

Getting impatient, Blackstar sprang forward, ready to fight. He shouted. "Tsubaki, sword!"

After she shifted to the weapon form, he clashed with Naruto, Juvia in his right hand holding the small blunette. His eyes widened when Juvia started to grow longer scales that touched his skin. He felt a mass of his strength leave him and jumped back to his friends. He looked at his hand to see it had small wounds on it. Seeing his confused look, Naruto explained. "Juvia is a special type of weapon. She eats all kinds of energy in her weapon form, and can grow into the ultimate shield. Using 'Soul Unison' we become true partners."

Blackstar smirked as he boasted. "Well that is cool, but I am Blackstar and I refuse to back dow-" he was cut off by Naruto grabbing his head in his hand, a vice like grip on it. The eldest of the Shinigami brothers said. "You talk way too much. Lesson number one: hand to hand." Slamming the boys head into the ground, Naruto spun in time to dodge several shots fired from Kid.

Assessing the threat, he looked at Kid and said. "Lesson number two: Ranged." He brought up Levy and WROTE in the air, freaking out the students. He wrote the words 'Fire Beast' and the words melded together to form a medium sized feline like monster wreathed in fire. The beast roared and charged Kid, who had to back peddle and fired several shots at it.

The beast snorted and ate the shots. Kid got a determined look on his face. He had to impress his brother. The mans parting words to him came back. 'Strength doesn't come from standing alone. Kid, I know you have some OCD problems that can be habilitating, but I know that you will do the right thing. Get stronger. Strong enough so that we can walk side by side together instead of one of us in the back or front. After all, ever since mom… we have to look out for each other.'

Kid gave a smile as he realized his brothers words were right. The only way to win this battle was to find what was more important: Themselves and passing, or helping their comrades.

He looked at the pistols in his hands and realized that the fire beast was immune to his attacks. The only way to defeat it was to attack head on. He said to his partners. "Liz, Patty, run! The only way to defeat this thing is to attack head on! I can do this, but you can't! This thing eats weapon energy, just like Juvia, and can seriously hurt you guys!"

He tossed them back, and charged the beast, his skateboard appearing in his hands. He used the beast head as a spring board and jumped on its back. Using its skateboard, he bashed it in the head, dispelling it. He collapsed after, exhausted. The Thompson sister got him out of the way as Naruto squared off with Maka.

The girl looked at Naruto and closed her eyes, looking at his soul. What she saw scared her to the core. His soul was massive! It enveloped the entire school and most of death City! He had small bits of light blue sharks and orange butterflies that represented Juvia and Levy apart of his soul in it, but what scared her was the actual substance of his soul.

A massive beast with one eye and ten tails looked at her from within his soul. The beast stared into her, and she felt it start to overtake her. She felt the despair in fighting this man. She knew what would happen if she fought him.

She wouldn't stand a chance.

Naruto scowled at Maka as she trembled from seeing his soul. She obviously thought that she was alone in fighting him. But she wasn't! She had Soul with her, and he would support her no matter what! So why was she scared?

Unless, she didn't trust him.

The timer went off and Maka relaxed, knowing that she was safe. She watched as Naruto paced in front of the three of them. Finally he spoke. "I must say, I am impressed with Kid. He understood the true purpose of the lesson. He knew that his partners were at a major disadvantage and acted to remove them from danger, effectively choosing his comrades over his mission. Blackstar charged in, blatantly ignoring his partner, and got himself hurt for it. And Maka, you disappointed me. When you saw my soul, you gave up. Instead of fighting, you just undermined yourself and believed that you couldn't fight me. All the while all you had to do was ask Soul to help you. All in all, only Kid is capable of doing missions from now on. The rest of you, until you manage to pass MY expectations, will be spending all of your time training with your partners. Now, who is next?"

(Later, Lord Death's Mirror Room)

Death smiled as he looked at his oldest son and his partners. It had been years since they last saw each other, and Naruto appeared to have gained some useful information. He knew that his son had taken the past events when he was younger hard, blaming himself. It made him sad to see his then only fifteen year old son go into self-appointed exile.

You see, years ago, Naruto and Kid's mother used to be the best miester in all of the DWMA. Death and her had been married for a few years when Naruto was born. Seven years later, Kid had been born. Naruto enrolled in the DWMA and had excelled, surpassing his mother in every way. He was a prodigy unlike any other.

But the two boys mother hadn't liked that. She felt threatened by her own son. When Kid had been six, on Naruto's thirteenth birthday, she had openly attacked the older boy. She had gone mad with jealousy, angry that her own son had surpassed her.

She had left when Marie Miljnore and Stein had arrived and fended her off. After, Naruto had been shaken up, he stopped sleeping and would spend all day training with Levy and Juvia. Marie had, at the request of Death, gone and spoken to the young boy.

After the talk, which they had never spoken of what had happened, Naruto took it upon himself to train Kid to be his equal. After two years, when Kid had been eight, Naruto had left to travel the world and gain experience.

And look for his mother.

But that was in the past.

Death hugged his son and the boys partners. "Welcome back! I take it that you intend to personally train a team judging from the test today?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup! I'm going to choose the best three and make them a first response team. What I intend to do is use all of the kishin souls I have saved and get them powered up. After, I will train them to use said power to its fullest extent."

Death gave a nod of approval. "Normally they would collect them all on their own, but I see what you intend to do. How many souls do you have?"

"About three hundred. I don't have any witch souls, that is the final test. I already have the locations of several witch hideouts and other places."

"Anything else I should know?"

Naruto looked sheepish. "Well, I need your blessing. I want to marry both Juvia and Levy, but I don't want to do it illegally."

Levy and Juvia blushed as they both nodded. Death gave a laugh, while inside he had several perverted thoughts running through his head. "Very well."

Naruto smiled and turned to leave. Stopping at the door, he tossed an orange book over his shoulder at his father. "Oh, and this is my latest novel. Icha Icha: Days of the Fighter."

**AN: And I'm gonna end it on that note. Read and review people. I hunger for them. **


End file.
